A Wisp In The Blue
A Dream Dragon Every young viking nowadays has a dream dragon they wish to train and ride. Some want chaotic Zipplebacks, some want hardy Gronckles, and some .... are completely biased when choosing a dragon. You see, while most trainers value and respect the different types of dragons, Wisp doesn't. Wisp's dream dragon is an Ashlauncher, and in his opinion there is no better dragon in the whole world. Wisp's full name is Wisp Fumeflicker, but when he was small everyone called him ' lil o wisp.' Wisp loathed it, and will resort to shouting and screaming at anyone who dares poke fun at him. The Fumeflickers were a proud bunch, and the only one looked down upon in the family was Wisp. Wisp is always in a sour mood because of this, his mother almost only compliments his older brother Pyre, who had a Monstrous Nightmare of his own. In Wisp's childhood, nobody ever took him seriously and they still don't to this day. When the time has finally come for Wisp to join the School of Dragons, Wisp vows to train an Ashlauncher and surpass Pyre. Wisp had always admired Ashlaunchers ever since he saw one in the wild, it was only a little bit smaller than the Monstrous Nightmare, but it was still huge compared to tiny Wisp. At that time, Wisp was playing outside in the woods and stumbled upon a clearing, the next thing he knew he saw a reddish orange dragon with large horns blasting fire at a wild boar, cooking it alive. After its successful kill, the dragon let out a bellowing roar accompanied with bright orange flames. Wisp loved everything about Ashlaunchers, he loved the way they shot belches of fire, he loved the way they punch with flaming fists, and he loved how utterly vicious and relentless they were. In his eyes, the Ashlauncher was a dragon fit for a true warrior, unlike Spiralflares. Wisp hated plenty of dragons, and among them was the Spiralflare. They're stupid, useless, they barely have any fire power, and they look like stuffed animals, he thought. He mustered another rude thought, he thinks that Spiralflares aren't worthy enough to be in the Stoker class and that Spiralflares are only for looks and useless tricks. How pathetic, he thought. The Egg At the dragon training arena, Wisp's grumpy thoughts had been interrupted by Flint, one of the more experienced dragon trainers. A bright blue Nadder stands behind him, preening its wings. Flint shouted out, "Okay gather around new trainers, we will now hand out the eggs!" Another female trainer came around carrying a basket filled with colorful dragon eggs. Wisp saw white, blue, red, green, and even orange. When it was Wisp's turn all the eggs had been chosen and Wisp was left with a creamy white egg with some grey spots scattered here and there. Wisp wasn't pleased a bit and he asked the woman, " where's my Ashlauncher?" The lady replied calmly, " well we don't have any Ashlauncher eggs so you'll have to go with a Spiralflare." Then, the lady left before Wisp could bark in her face. Wisp was disgusted, a Spiralflare? How could a Spiralflare merely compare to an Ashlauncher!? Wisp was fuming, and demanded to see Flint and switch his egg for an Ashlauncher egg. Unfortunately for Wisp, Flint said the same thing as the woman, " sorry but we don't have any Ashlauncher eggs at this time. Why don't you just train a Spiralflare instead?" Wisp exploded like a hatching Gronkle egg, "NO, NO, NO! I want to train an Ashlauncher, not a stuffed cuddle toy!" Flint sighs, as he is clearly distressed that an angry child is screaming into his ears. Flint scratches his head in frustration then said, " if you request a different dragon, you'll have to talk to Hiccup first. I'll talk to him for you, you may hand over the egg." While handing over the shiny egg, Wisp asks, " so, what do I do now?" Flint points toward the village," you may go home and come back to me tomorrow in the morning to sort things out." Wisp obliged and bounded home, extremely excited because he has talked his way into getting an Ashlauncher. He wolfed down his dinner and flopped into his bed, and soon fell asleep. Snotlout the Stoker Class Master (not really) The next morning, Wisp bolted to the training arena to search for Flint. He spots Flint and before he can open his mouth, Flint croaked," Hiccup says their will be an Ashlauncher egg arriving next week. But before you train a dangerous dragon, we'll have to train you first. Up for the challenge?" Wisp of course agreed, he'd do whatever it takes to train an Ashlauncher. Flint took Wisp to different Stoker class trainers, and the first one was Snotlout. Snotlout sees Flint and Wisp, leans on Hookfang and tries to pull off a cool pose, but as soon as he does that Hookfang jerks away and leaves Snotlout fallen flat on the ground. Snotlout scrambles to get up and pats off the dirt on him. He was about to yell at Hookfang before Flint coughed to grab his attention. Snotlout crosses his arms and acts smug. He looked at Wisp then said coolly, " so, kid you want to train a powerful dragon only for experts just like Snotlout? Well don't you worry, for Snotlout will aid you like the true master I am!" The whole day was spent with Snotlout, and he kept on saying how you needed to toughen up when facing stoker class dragons and other useless stuff. For the most part, Wisp didn't listen much, and felt as if his time was wasted. Lushwood Island After three days of training under Snotlout, Flint says its about time Wisp meets someone. By someone, Flint actually meant a dragon. Flint says that by meeting up with the dragon named heartburn, Wisp would gain more experience and understanding. Flint let Wisp climb onto the back of his Deadly Nadder and took off to Lushwood Island, where there are dragon sanctuaries. Lushwood Island has plenty of colorful structures for housing different types of dragons, either under care or inspection. Wisp, who is fairly intrigued about what dragon he's going to meet asks, " so, who is this Heartburn dude anyways? Is he an Ashlauncher?" Flint, who still has wind howling into his ears replies, " Huh? Oh you'll know when we get there!" Wisp secretly hoped that it was an Ashlauncher. Flint's Deadly Nadder finally lands and Flint leads it to a dragon stall. After that, Flint lead Wisp to a large, metal building. The whole thing was made out of dragon proof metal, and it is guarded by two trainers, one with a Flightmare and one with a Zippleback. As they approached the guards blocked the way, but after Flint shows them Hiccup's stamp they moved out of the way and unlocked the chained doors. They passed through a narrow hallway and several doors. Wisp starts to wonder why the building is so queer in comparison to the other buildings, which were wooden and colorful. They finally reach the end and Flint tells Wisp to rub the scent packs around himself so Heartburn would recognize the smell. He hands a large basket filled to the brim with fish to Wisp and tells him to feed Heartburn. As Flint leaves he said he will wait outside.. At this point Wisp is itching to see Heartburn, and goes inside. In fact, he was so excited he ignored Flint's important instructions and went right into the room with the basket of fish. Heartburn the Blinded One To his surprise, the dragon wasn't an Ashlauncher, it was a Spiralflare. But, it looked so.... different. The room was huge with a ton of space to fly. In the center of it was a large pillar and on the pillar sat Heartburn. It sat like a vulture, gloomy, intimidating, and reeked with the sensation of death. It was twice the size of a normal Spiralflare, had a bit of grey scales, and the spiral markings on its wings glowed a dark blue. Wisp stared into its white vacant eyes, almost hypnotized. The dragon didn't seem to notice him until its nostrils flared open and shut. It sniffed around and slowly turned its head towards Wisp. It smells something unfamiliar, it knows that it might be dangerous. It flies to Wisp at lightning speed and swiped its razor sharp claws at Wisp. It misses and Wisp notices that Heartburn is a blind dragon. Wisp thought that he'd have the upper hand against a blind dragon but he was wrong. Blue flames began to flicker on the edges of its jaws. Heartburn lashes around, spreading the bright blue flames in every direction possible. It won't stop, it just won't stop. Wisp finally tires and the fire scorches his right leg. Wisp howls in pain and topples to the ground. Heartburn, hearing the howls slowly stomps towards Wisp. The whole room was covered in blue flames, and as Heartburn stomped closer, the fire licks his white and grey body. One step, boom, second step, boom, third, step boom, it inches closer and closer to Wisp. The fire's light reflects in his eyes, the same soulless eyes that are filled with killer intent. Heartburn pins Wisp to his spot, and his mouth begins to light up again. Wisp knew this was it, he was going to die by the very fire of the dragon he looked down upon because he didn't follow proper instructions. The Rescue The door suddenly slams open and Heartburn was shot with a sleeping dart. Flint's Nadder picks up Wisp and several Scauldrons spray water to cease the fire. On the way back to Berk, Wisp blacked out. Wisp woke up to Gothi swabbing medicine on his burn wound, she gives Wisp a stern look, as if saying he's in a lot of trouble. Wisp was indeed in trouble, Flint told him that after he has healed he will have to clean dragon poop for a whole month. Flint says that Wisp is blessed by Thor, and that he could've died. Wisp was afraid that he wouldn 't be able to train dragons anymore, but Flint says Hiccup spared him this one time and that he will continue to train.Flint the asks, " would you like to switch dragons now? I'd say you wouldn't ever want to see a spiralflare after that incident ever again." Flint waited for Wisp's response, but Wisp stared down and said nothing. " I'll take that as a yes then." Flint walked towards the door. "No" Wisp said . Flint paused, then walked out. The Recovery After Wisp had healed, he spent most of his time cleaning dragon dung, but behind him accompanies a little grey Spiralflare. The little baby bumbles about, always happy with everything. Wisp now thinks of every dragon as equal, and even started to love Spiralflares. At nighttime, the grey Spiralflare named Willow curls up by the window, letting the moonlight shine on his scales. Every-time Wisp looks at the tiny figure, he is reminded of those blue flames. He fears those flames, but he yearns to see them once again. Once again in his little Willow. Category:Fan-Fiction stories